Killing To Be Normal
by Jazzer Rise
Summary: Zim always wanted to be normal, for one reason.......to be with dib.ZADR. Please be nice, its my first Fanfic on them.


What does the word normal mean? The question ringed in his mind as his teacher told "Doomed" lesson all over again. While the children watched her in complete boredem, the irken sat back and throught about the word normal for a few mintues. In the blink of an eye he took and realized that normal could not always happen..but he was determined to prove that wrong. Zim then turned his gaze to his hated enemy,Dib. He sighed as he grew an attachment to the earth-worm but knew he was to stubborn to show it. He stared at the human for what seemed it could last forever. The bell ran as growled telling them to go home and be doomed. Zim,not hearing th bell, started out in the oblivon as a hand waved infront of his line of vision, realizing what the hand was doing in his face, he grabbed all of his stuff and headed off to the door.

On his way, he stopped as he was standing eye to eye at the gave out a short growl as he quickly pushed the human aside with his free hand.

"Move DIB!"

Dib stumbled as he looked at the alien walking down the hall. The little irken bit his lip as he just wanted to run to him and say he was sorry! but thats the normal way to do it, last thing he checked he wasen't. Slowly, he walked through the enterance of the skool, looked up as the thunder roared through the sky. Swallowing nervously, the irken walked to the edge. The rain will hurt him if he ever walked through it or even touch it. With the thought in his head he shiverd, holding his books tighter to himself. WEEES! and AHHS! were heard as the irken watched the humans play in the rain. 'I wonder what the rain acutally feels like without burning to death' He said to himself as he imagined the soft drops of rain moving softly against his face as his clothes soaked and the cold touching his then looked back at the door as he couldn't remember if dib left or not.

"Mmm...maybe" he mummbled as the sky started to clear. The boy decided that he would look for the dib-human, but it seems that the door got to him first. BAM! Zim fell back as he fell on his rump. He rubbed his head as dib started to laugh.

"Who knew that a door made the all mighty zim fall" he crackled as he went down the stairs as continued laughing. Zim looked at the human with a sneer, but his face soon soften. He couldn't stay mad at dib for there was no use. He should have known that you should never stand by the door for more then a few seconds without getting hit. Helping himself up, the boy picked up his books and started walking home, wishing dib waited for him so he could at least listen to him rant that he was going to finally expose him..if he will ever get that chance.

The walk, he guessed, wasn't all that bad, but still wished that he had at least someone to talk too instead of himself. He stopped infront of a puddle as he looked down. For once in his life zim acutally noticed that his diguise was stupid and 'not' that convincing. His wig looked like..well.. a wig and his contacts looked fake well of course they are. He growled as he stomped his foot in the puddle as his reflection disappeared. Steam filled around the irken as he jumped and yelped in pain. Dropping his books, he grabbed his foot as he started blowing on it and fanned it, making sure all the water was sweeped away. 'Damn this planet, damn it to the very likes of hell. I hope every last breathing thing goes' he cursed to himself as he bent down, grabbed his book and went on home.

* * *

Chuckling, Gir played with his moose toy that moved and bounce with the touch of the button. The robot looked at the moose as he moved quietly and pressed the button. The toy moved and jumped making Gir laugh and scream at the same time. Zim opened the door with a diguested look on his face. Gir quickly looked at him with his tounge sticking out. He made a soft 'bfffft' sound as he held his non moving prize close to him. The alien walked in quietly as he shut the door behind him, making sure his eyes didn't leave his 'advanced' slave. Momments seemed like hours as they stared at eachother, no one spoke only the soft hums of Girs working body.

"HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Gir waved as he pushed the moose toy in front of him as he moved it side to figure narrowed his eyes as he let out a low growl, but then soften again. Why does he always feel guilty when he gets mad?. Gir looked at him again as he continued moving the toy. He whimperd as he pesterd his master to say something back or just make a sound that better then just a low growl. Zim sighed as he gave in.

"Hi Gir-ACK!" he fell to the floor from an unknown attack. Gir giggled to himself as he sat on Zims stomach.

"Kiss the moose!!" he said as he pushed the toy close to the aliens face. Way to close for comfert, Zim moved his face away as Gir pushed it closer. He had it now. Zim smacked the moose away from gir.

"No gir!" He yelled. Time seems to freeze as tears reached to the surface of the other. He then got up and screamed his usual as he dissappeard. Zim got up as he shook his head. Gir is and always will be a werid creauture to him. Stomping his way off to his lab, he stopped at a desk "Com....puter! Take me down to my lab"

"Yes my lord" was the computers answer as the desk moved as a trapped door opened. The green light shinned against his face as his magenta orbs narrowed with a sneer. Walking to the disc, he was tooken down to his lab. It was a quiet way down as zim pounderd about his feelings today. When the disc made a small 'Click' Zim moved his way off of it as the dixc shot back to the place were it belong. Zim Hwalked to his contoles as he slammed his fist against it.

"Damn DIB! Why Do I suddenly have feelings for you! I AM ZIM! A IRKEN INVADER THAT SHOULDN'T FEEL ANYTHING!"

He grabbed his antennas as he pulled them to the side of his stress was killing him. He SHOULD be happy on who he was, but now he wants to be well...the same as everyone else. He pulled on his anntenas again as he he yelped through the pain. Putting his arms down Zim sat in his chair and slumped. Now is NOT the time to think t being the same as everyone is the time to think of a evil plan to get dib out of his live...well he hope not. His claws moved against eachother as he thought deeply. So far every evil plan he thought of because a complete failure...well, to him it was just a set back...not in acutally failure and a defeat.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head.A evil,sinister smile crept its way up to his lips as he started to chuckle and then came out to be a laugh. Zim leaned forward as he started typing out his plan, calculations and problems showed up on the purple screen. He balled his fist as only one thing stood in his way, just two simple Ingredients :patch of human skin and some blood . Throwing himself back in his chair, the invader went back to thinking. How is he going to get a patch and a sample of human skin and blood? He can't just say "Hey, give me some skin and some blood so I can make my evil plan" NO! it wasn't that simple. His claws tapped against the arm rest as he thought about how he was going to do this. Instead of making himself brain dead over it, the invader started to type more Ingredients as he decided to skip that and contuinued on other important things he needs to overcome.

* * *

Dib laughed the next morning as he remembered the 'accident' with zim and the funny how the irken thinks that nothing can take him down and what do you know? A door smacked him right in the face! Walking to the refrigerator, Dib got some milk as he started to make some cereal before he went to skool. Grabing his now full bowl Dib put the bowl on the table and jumped into the seat, taking a bite. Taking another bite, Dib looked at the opening of the hall as Gaz made her way into the kitchen. Looking at him Gaz turned as she made her way to the table.

"I hope you enjoy the light as you possiably can dib, cause in just a couple of seconds thats all your going to see" Gaz threatened as she shook the empty cereal box.

"Mmm, will you look at the time! Im going to skool bye!" He zoomed out of the couch and out of the door. After walking a few feet from his house he sighed in relief as he noticed a green boy walking down the sidewalk, but he was going the wrong way. Dib,with burning curiousity, ran to where the alien was. Hiding behind a mail carrier, he noticed that Zims head was down and eyes were close. Was he thinking or was he....asleep? Smirking at his chance dib sneaked behind zim and then

"BOO!" He grabbed Zims shoulders and pulled him down. A sharp scream escaped from the others lips as his eyes were wide with fear and his breathing became heavy. He cringed at the ground like it was his only life line until he looked up at the laughing dib.

"Wow Zim! Twice I catch you on the floor, and my my I wonder if anymore...spooky things come up behind you" He held his stomach as he laughed as he didn't realize that Zim was standing up as he growled dangerously. With one big swip, the irken scratched the humans face. Dib screamed in agony as he pushed on the wound as blood started to drip.

"Zim, you jerk..uhh" his voice gave a pain giving moan as Zim got close to his face with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks for your help dib. Without you scaring me half to death I wouldn't be able to get what I need." He looked at his claw with a smirk. Finally human skin for his plan. This is going to be perfect! Nothing can ruin it this time. Dib moved his hand away from his cheek as the blood stained his hand,lower cheek, and upper part of his clothes. "See you at school" the irken announced as he turned his direction towards the school. Weakly, Dib managed to walk without thinking about the pain. Crushing his hands into a fist, he snarled with a curse.

"I'm going to get you for this Zim"

Hearing his name, the irken stopped and started to words are so formilier that he knew that the human was going to say that after his attack. He turned to the injured human as he gave a sickend smirk. Dib looked at him with narrowed eyes as he had his hand on the wound again.

"Stupid human-stink! Those words are nothing.I know that you are going to get me back you seem to always do, but this time in tomarrow, you won't seem to know yourself or me" And with that, the irken started walking again. Hearing the skool bell ring dib quickly got to his feet and ran to the skool.

* * *

Zim was first to his seat before the Dib was..again. The door was slammed open as the class gasped to what they saw. The invader chuckled darkly as he started to scratched the desk, tourturing the human to what happened that morning.

"Dib! your leaking all over the floor and your late, go to the nurse now!" Ms. bitters hissed as she pointed him out of the door. When he was about to leave the door, Ms bitters growled "Don't forget your hall pass DIB!"

"Aw, right" he walked back into the class as she put a collor around him as told him the drill and he was out of the door. Leaning over his desk, Zim waited until the human has dissappeard out of sight. Reaching behind his back, he touched his pak as it opened and got a tub. 'Perfect!' he said to himself as he jumped over his desk as he scopped some human blood off of the floor. While doing, looked at her student with a confused look.

"ZIM! What are you doing!?!" His antennas would have shot up if his wig wasn't covering it. He had his fill of blood as he put it in his pak and started to whistle. He looked at Ms. bitters innocently as he then began to speak but was interrupted by the bell.

* * *

Zim went down to his lab as he went to the computer and brought up his notes. Walking to his microscope and took some twears. Putting his hand down, he picked an invisiable peace as he placed it under the microscope. He sighed in relief as he was happy that he got what he needed. If he didn't, he didn't know if he could do that again. Hurting his crush made him feel..queezy.  
Picking up the sapmle, Zim put it under a Ingredient mixture as it hummed violently as he added the blood also.

"My plan is coming to a conclusion" he said to himself, rubbing his hands together. The computer anazyled as the componets mixed together as they started to spill out into a little tube. The tube was the color of red as some small chuncks hid in the mixture as it started to fill up the tube. Zim, thinking half way was enough, pressed a button to a stop as it started to drip into a finish.

Grabbing the tube the irken looked at it with disguest, but he truely did it! Bringing, the tube close to his 'nose' he sniffed it as he gagged, bringing the rube away from his face. 'Uh!, it smells horriable, like the dib-human. Swallowing hard, the irken bringed the tube closer to his lips.


End file.
